Love of a half breed
by Tatsu-sama
Summary: inuyasha is confronted by his brother about his choise of comrades. Inuyasha has an important choice to make. Should he choose his friends or his status as a demon. Will Kagome be able to influence his decision? R&R KI MS
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Rin's song  
  
-Yama no naka  
  
-Mori no naka  
  
-Kaze no naka  
  
Rin was playing along the stream picking flowers for her Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
-Yume no naka  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting on a nearby rock deciding their next move while Jaken tended to An and Uh.  
  
-Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
-Yes Rin.  
  
-Are we going home?  
  
-No Rin.  
  
-Oh.  
  
Rin stared at her feet for a moment.  
  
-Where are we going?  
  
Jaken looked up from An and Uh and stormed towards Rin.  
  
-That is no business pf yours! Now keep your miserable mouth shut! Lord Sesshoumaru does not need to be bothered with your childish ramblings.  
  
Tears suddenly began to well up in Rin's eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and cradled her in his arms. (AWWW! How cute. LoL!)  
  
-Jacken bring An and Uh and meet us in the next village.  
  
-But mas.  
  
Before the toad could say any different Sesshoumaru disappeared. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru was traversing the final obstacle before the next village when Rin finally spoke up.  
  
-Fluffy, how do you make your tail so soft?  
  
Smack*Splash*  
  
Sesshoumaru emerged from the river with a large red welt on his forehead,  
  
-What did you call me?  
  
-I called you Fluffy. It's a nickname a'cause of your fluffy tail.  
  
-Rin it's not a tail it's a .oh never mind you wouldn't understand.  
  
He rubbed his head before continuing onward.  
  
I  
  
-Rin, ikuzo, were going to be late.  
  
-But Fluffy I'm.  
  
-Hai.  
  
Rin leapt into Sesshoumaru's arms and they entered the village.  
  
-Fluffy, where are we?  
  
The villagers around the sniggered, and Sesshoumaru began to grind his teeth.  
  
-Masamune Rin, we're in Masamune.  
  
I wish she'd stop calling me that! How are these villagers supposed to fear someone with a nickname like.Fluffy. I'll show them fear. I'll show them all! I just need to get rid of. -RIN!!!  
  
-Shippo!  
  
Rin jumped from Sesshoumaru's arms and ran to Shippo.  
  
  
  
Rin-Would you like to hear Rin's song?  
  
Shi-Sure! What's it called?  
  
Rin-Ummmm.I know! My Lost Master. That's what I'll call it. -------------------------------------------------------End Ch 1-------------  
----------------------------  
  
Rin's Song  
  
Yama no naka Mori no naka Kaze no naka Yume no naka Sesshoumaru-sama doku ni iru? Jaken-sama o shita haiete? Rin. Oh? Ha! Sesshoumaru-sama! Yukuzo. Ikuzo. Hai! Watashi wa hitori de matchimashou! Sesshoumaru-sama, omodoriou! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sibling Confrontation  
  
The rest of the group finally reached the village panting behind the little kitsune.  
  
Kag-Shippo I told you to...Sesshoumaru!  
Inuyasha leapt out in front of Kagome and let out a low growl.  
  
Inu-What are you doing here?  
  
Ses-That is no business of yours. I should ask you the same question.  
Sesshoumaru glanced around at the group and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
Ses- I see you're still associating with these humans. Though half-breed that you are, the blood of a demon still runs in you. Be proud of that, accept no human aid.  
  
Inu- Go to hell!  
  
Inuyasha let out another tremendous growl and lunged at Sesshoumaru, only to be grabbed by the throat and thrown through a wall. (By Sesshoumaru of course.)  
  
Ses- Don't press your luck Inuyasha because next time we meet I wont be so kind.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled (or at least as much as a demon lord can smile anyway,) maliciously at his brother's situation.  
  
Ses- Remember what I said. Abide by these words if you ever want to become a worthy youkai. Ikuzo Rin. We will take our leave.  
  
Sesshoumaru exited the village with Rin skipping merrily behind him.  
  
Kag-God he really gets on my nerves.  
  
San-Don't let him get to you. He's an ass anyway. Shi-Yeah!  
  
Kag-At least he's gone now. He's probably heading back to his palace. He's got cute little Rin with him. She probably needs to eat and take a nice nap.  
  
Mir-Yes, Rin. She's developing in to quite the woman. Maybe she'll have my son.  
  
Miroku smiled roguishly.  
  
San-PERVERT!!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha stood there silently staring of into space.  
  
Shi-Inuyasha? (Silence) Hey dog boy!  
  
Shippo sprang up onto Inuyasha's shoulders and grabbed his ears.  
  
Shi-What is wrong with you.  
  
Kag-Inuyasha! What's wrong?  
  
Inu-N.No.Nothing. I need to take a walk.  
  
Inuyasha placed Shippo on the ground and retreated into the forest.  
  
San-Sometimes that guy really confuses me. 


	3. Chapter3

I appreciate the few reviews that I received from you. Keep them coming so I can keep writing.  
Chapter 3  
  
Bring Me To Life  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
  
Kag- Inuyasha wait  
  
Leading you don to my core, where I've become so numb.  
  
Kag- Please listen to me.  
  
You fill my soul. My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Kag-Stop! I just want to talk.  
  
Inu-About what Kagome?  
  
Kagome was wounded by the harshness of his words but she didn't show it.  
  
Until you find it there and lead  
  
Kag-What did your brother say that's affected you like this?  
  
It back home.  
  
Inu- H.He.I.I just.I've always wanted his acceptance, and when he said.  
  
Kagome suddenly leaned out and kissed him. Quickly at first and then more passionately. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips, begging for entrance. He gladly obliged.  
  
Kag-I love you Inuyasha.  
  
As if waking from a dream, his eyes snapped open and he pushed away from Kagome.  
  
Inu- No! I can't. I just.I have to go.  
  
Inuyasha dashed away and disappeared into the forest. Kag-But.  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees with tears slowly streaming down her face. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I'm so sorry Kagome. I never meant to hurt you but I need to do this on my own.  
  
Inuyasha was "perched" in a tree thinking about the earlier conflict.  
  
Inuyasha dropped down from the tree he was sitting in.  
  
He began to walk beck to ward the village.  
  
Inu-He's wrong! There's nothing wrong with humans!  
  
I ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha approached Kaede's hut and drew a deep breath. He waited a moment to make sure everyone was asleep. He entered the hut and snuck over to Kagome.  
  
Inu-Kagome?  
  
He gave her a gentle shake.  
  
Kag-Wh.What! Inuyasha?  
  
Inu-Come with me.  
  
Kag-What time is it?  
  
Inu-It's almost dawn, now come with me.  
  
Kagome slowly stood up and took Inuyasha's hand. He picked her up and dashed out of the hut. When he was out of hearing range of the village he put Kagome down.  
  
Inu-Can we take a walk?  
  
She slowly nodded her head in agreement and went with him.  
  
Inu- I'm sorry about my actions earlier. It was just that..  
  
Kag-It was your brother's comment wasn't it?  
  
Inu-Yeah I guess it was.  
  
He chuckled softly and took Kagome's hand.  
  
Inu-I didn't know that you felt that way about me. It was just surprising.  
  
He gave another nervous chuckle and bent down to kiss Kagome. She met him halfway and they kissed each other passionately.  
  
Inu-Kagome. I'm sorry. I..  
  
Kag-Stop. Just promise me that you'll never leave me.  
  
Inu-I.I promise. I will stay with you forever. I.  
  
He let out a low groan as Kagome latched onto him. She felt his pulse quicken as he became increasingly harder. She undid his outer kimono and caressed his chest. Not wanting to be out done, Inuyasha Untied the sash that held her shirt closed.  
  
Kag-Wait should we be doing this here?  
  
Inu-It's fine no one can hear us or sees what we're doing.  
  
He removed her skirt and slowly began kissing the more sensitive parts of her body. She jumped slightly as he began nibbling at the supple flesh of her neck. He licked each little welt that appeared as if apologizing for leaving the marks at all. He began to move slowly down her body nipping at her collarbone and her arm. He stopped at her chest and began to tease her nipples into hard points. He smiled as he received moans of pleasure from his partner.  
  
Inu- I love that I can do this to you.  
  
He laughed softly as he elicited another moan from Kagome. She released the hold she had on Inuyasha's hair and moved her hands to the hem of his pants. She quickly removed them from around his waist and tried to pull him inside of her. She let out a small whimper. Inuyasha, Realizing what was wrong removed the final "barrier" with a quick swipe of his claws. Kagome tried once again to pull him inside of her but this time he was the one stopping her.  
  
Inu-Wait! Before we go any further tell me one thing.  
  
Kagome's breathing slowed and she began to calm herself.  
  
Kag-Anything. Just ask me.  
  
Inuyasha sat up still kneeling over Kagome.  
  
Inu-Will you be mine? Will you be my mate?  
Kagome sat up on her elbows and began to giggle.  
  
Kag- Silly Puppy.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and could've started crying. The defeated look on his face could've broken any heart, even Kikyo's. (And we all know how hard that is.)  
  
Inu- Does that mean that you don't want to be with me?  
  
Kag- I've always been yours, ever since that first day when I came out of the well.  
  
Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. He gave Kagome a seductive smile.  
  
Inu-Then shall we continue?  
  
He kissed her passionately and pushed himself inside of her. Kagome let out a tremendous moan and dug her nails into his back. Inuyasha pinned her hands behind her head and she let out a whimper.  
  
Inu- You have to stop. If you continue doing this I'm going to finish early. Now if you can control your hands I'll let you go.  
  
Kagome whimpered in protest but fulfilled his request. Inuyasha began to work his hips harder. Kagome's moans became louder and more frequent. She soon began to match his rhythm and they were perfectly in sync. He felt Kagome's muscles tighten and he began to lose control. He quickened the motion of his hips. He was pushing himself to the edge of his control and stamina. Kagome's muscles gave one last squeeze and he came, and then collapsed on top of her. She came shortly after. The two lovers lie on top of each other awaiting the coming morning. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it. Review and I'll submit my other chapters. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Now what do we do?  
  
When Inuyasha awoke, he and Kagome were still lying in the woods. He saw that they were still "indecent" and put on his Kimono. Since he shredded Kagome's undergarments the night before he had to find some way for her to get dressed. He decided that it was better for her to get dressed back at the hut. He just hoped that the others were still asleep when they arrived. He picked up Kagome, grabbed her clothes and bounded back to the hut.  
  
I  
  
He felt Kagome stir in his arms. She looked up at him with those adoring hazel eyes and smiled.  
  
Kag-Good morning.  
  
She let out a long yawn and gasped when she realized that she was still naked.  
  
Kag-Oh my god! Inuyasha what are you doing? Why am I still naked?  
  
He chuckled softly.  
  
Inu-I'm taking you back to the village to get dressed.  
  
Kag-But I'm still naked!  
  
Inuyasha held her closer so as not to 'reveal' anything to the forest.  
  
Inu-There is that better?  
  
Kag-Real funny. But could I at least put my old clothes back on until we return?  
  
He handed her the bundle of clothes and turned around, so as not to be a pervert for seeing her.in this situation. He turned as red as his kimono as he remembered the night before. He cursed himself for his stupidity and turned around. He found that Kagome was already dressed and ready to go.  
  
Inu-Are you ready to head back now?  
  
Kag-Yes Inuyasha I think I am. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shi-Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?  
  
Mir-I can only imagine.  
  
Miroku gave a playful chuckle and stared off into space dreamily.  
  
San-Stop imagining it you pervert!!  
  
Sango smacked him across the face leaving a crimson red handprint in her wake.  
  
San-That should teach you, you little hentai.  
  
Mir-Jealous are we?  
  
Sango cringed at his remark.  
  
San-Why you little.  
  
Kag-Hey guys! How are you? I.I just came to get my backpack. Well see ya in a bit.  
  
Kagome picked her book bag off the floor and began to walk out the door.  
  
Mir-I knew that they were doing something. See I told you Sango.  
  
San-Grrrrrr. You little Houshi!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
The group decided that it would be better to look for shards to get the "edge" off. The silence was obviously getting to them but they tried not to show it. This all went well until Shippo got bored and started to ask questions to keep himself occupied.  
  
Shi-So what were you guys doing in the forest?  
  
Kagome nearly choked on her current breath and Inuyasha turned red once again. Inuyasha walked over to the kitsune and grabbed him by the head.  
  
Kag-Put him down Inuyasha. Why are you always so mean to poor Shippo.  
  
Inu-But..  
  
Kag-NOW!!!!  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly dropped the kitsune and kept walking.  
  
Shi-So what are you guys gonna do next? Are you gonna make Kagome your mate Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha pressed his ears flat against his head and kept walking. Kagome just flushed crimson and followed closely behind Inuyasha.  
  
Shi-What did I say? 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five. Sorry it took me so long to get out. I keep hitting these blocks. Oh well finals are over and my regents are over so I can write as much as I want. Well here it is I hope you like it.  
  
The "Aftermath"  
  
Inu-Will you all just stop! So we had sex it's not that big of a deal. Sango, I saw you and Miroku in the hot spring together but I never said anything.  
  
Sango flushed bright red and Miroku just smiled.  
  
Inu-You seem quite proud of yourself Miroku, but unless my ears deceive me you seemed to be the one making all the noise. The lecher monk couldn't even pleasure a virgin.  
  
Miroku bowed his head in embarrassment.  
  
Inu-Not so high and mighty now are you. The mighty Lech has fallen.  
  
Kagome stared on in disbelief as Inuyasha browbeat her friends.  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes and she ran off into the woods.  
  
Shi-Where's Kagome? (Inuyasha rants on.) INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha looks down in surprise at the sudden outburst from the little kit.  
  
Inu-What!  
  
Shi-I asked where Kagome was.  
  
Inu-Don't be stupid she's right be..hind.me. Kagome!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha bounded into the forest and began to look for his "mate."  
  
Inu- Kagome!!!!! Where are you? Kagome please answer me.  
  
Kag- Go away! Leave me alone! You shouldn't need to be seen with the likes of me.  
  
Kagome emerged from behind Goshinboku and looked sternly at Inuyasha.  
  
Inu- What are you talking about? I love you. I love being around you. I have never been happier than when I am with you.  
  
Kag- Then why did you flip out at them when they talked about us?  
  
Inu- They were talking about us having sex not our relationship together.  
  
Kag- That's what they were talking about? Those sick little..  
  
Mir- Hey you found her. We were so.  
  
Kag-YOU!!!!  
  
She stormed up to Miroku and grabbed his manhood and began to squeeze.  
  
Kag-So you like to talk about other people's sex lives do you?  
  
She began to squeeze a little harder.  
  
Mir-Hmmmm. A little straightforward are we?  
  
Kag-Yeah you like that?  
  
She clenched her fist bringing Miroku to his knees. Inuyasha flinched in pain. Anyone going through such an ordeal would flinch in pain, even a hanyou such as himself.  
  
Kag-So you like knowing about other peoples sex lives huh? Well you really be worrying about your own at this point. If you look into our sex life any more you'll have nothing left down there to have a sex life at all.  
  
She gave one last hard squeeze and released him. Miroku lay sprawled on the ground holding himself, gasping for breath. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and wiped off her hands on her uniform.  
  
Kag-That should take care of him for now.  
  
Kagome strolled out of the forest and back to the village, pleased at how she handled the tsunoe houshi. Inuyasha just stared down at the monk, still paralyzed in pain.  
  
Inu-Kagome wait up!  
  
He bounded out of the forest after Kagome.  
______________________________________________________  
  
Miroku stumbled back into the village only to find Kagome and Sango chatting wildly about god knows what. He walked closer to the hut and was able to catch part of the conversation. Kag-Yeah but he'll be sore for a few days so go easy on him.  
  
San- (laughing madly) Yeah but he's a big boy he'll get over it eventually. Did you really bring him to his knees? (Kagome nods quickly stifling an outburst.) That's great I wish I were there to see that. I hope he's still able to perform if you know what I mean.  
  
Sango raises her eyebrow suggestively. Kagome begins to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Kag-You are just as big of a pervert as he is.  
  
San-Maybe but I haven't started to grope people yet.  
  
Kag- Yeah maybe you're right.  
  
Miroku entered the hut, face still livid with pain. He stared down at the floor unable to meet anyone's gaze  
  
Kag-So the lech finally returns.  
  
Yes I'm ending it there. Don't hate me but I've got big plans for the next chapter. Well R&R. Please!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I'm back to writing more chapters. I haven't been able to write as much as usual but it is still progress so.... I'd like to acknowledge those who responded to my writing.  
  
Kiya1821-Shippo never learns lol! Chapter 4  
  
Miss. Charlet- Good Chapter. Chapter 3  
  
Miss Charlet- Sounds interesting, update soon. Chapter 2  
  
The Fallen Angel of Death- Nice story though the style is hard to follow. You should continue, but I'd advise that you look into other forms of writing. I guess it doesn't matter though; after all I am a nearly soulless angel of death reincarnated into a human/dog... I guess my opinion doesn't count... T_T... Chapter 1  
  
WindMageRina- Good. Maybe a little more description to it, but other than that, it was cool.  
  
Kagome-Sama0560- OMG poor Miroku! You had me laughing so hard... SANGO is a Hentai! Major coolies... really loved ya story. Good job  
  
AnimeGrl08- Good job. I hope you continue it soon. Please do. Next time make the lemons longer please.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to do this every 5 reviews I get so you guys know I appreciate what you are all doing for me.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
LAST CHAPTER:  
  
Miroku entered the hut, face still livid with pain. He stared down at the floor unable to meet anyone's gaze  
  
Kag-So the lech finally returns.  
  
THIS CHAPTER:  
  
Shi- So where have you been?  
  
Miroku just stared at the floor too embarrassed to say anything.  
  
Kag- Shippo be nice. Leave poor Miroku alone. He needs some time to think.  
  
Kagome had glared at Miroku when she said the word 'think'. Miroku opened his mouth as if to say something in response, but his words were lost in the commotion that Shippo had unknowingly created.  
  
Inu- He was laying unconscious.  
  
He was suppressing his tremendous urge to laugh at the lecherous monk's earlier situation.  
  
Shi- Why was he unconscious  
  
Inu- Ask Miroku. I'm sure he'll gladly tell you.  
  
Inuyasha was unable to suppress his laughter any longer. Miroku glared at his lack of tact and Shippo looked at him questioningly.  
  
Shi- What's so funny? What happened to Miroku that has you laughing so much?  
  
(No one answers)  
  
Shi- Come on just tell me.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun was finally rising over the distant hillside making the dew on the trees glisten like diamonds. All was silent in the small village, At least until Shippo landed on Miroku.  
  
Mir- Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Inu- What? What happened?  
  
(looks over at Miroku)  
  
Inu- Oh manhood still a little sensitive eh? Heh heh heh.  
  
Mir- Stop mocking and just grab me something for the pain.  
  
Kag- What's all the noise about? Can't a girl get any sleep!  
  
Inu- Good morning to you too. Yeah Shippo just landed on Miroku. He's still in pain from last night.  
  
Kag- That will teach him to keep his nose out of other people's personal affairs. Now, what are we having for breakfast?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
After breakfast Inuyasha and Kagome left is search of shard rumors, taking Shippo along too, of course; leaving Sango and Miroku alone for the afternoon.  
  
San-Felling any better?  
  
Sango raised her eyebrows hopefully. Miroku was silent for a moment and finally nodded his head 'yes'.  
  
San- We finally have some time alone. Inuyasha and Kagome left looking for shards and they took Shippo with them. We can finally be together without any interruptions.  
  
She walked over and sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and started to caress his leg. Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
muahahahaha I had to do it. But don't worry ill continue it in the next chapter. I just wanted to post my progress so here it is. 


	7. Plea for help

Okay I finally have an opportunity to write chapters for this thing. Between work and school and all that I haven't had time. I'm lucky I got chapter 6 posted as soon as I did. But I'm not sure if I should continue where I left off or just start a new subject chapter. I don't usually do this but I need some help. All of you who have been following my story give me an opinion of who or what my next chapter should be about, or if I should just start up where I left off. Well there's my plea for a little bit of help. I hope you oblige. Thanks to all who help. Talk to y'all later.  
~ Tatsu-sama 


End file.
